Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir Q&A Panel 1
by B.H.artwork
Summary: This fic is based off the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir at Sakura-Con 2017 panel videos by Uptown Cosplay. The videos are on her YouTube channel. I highly recommend that you watch them! I have written what they say/do almost exactly so can read them. No out of character questions and Mira is my own character. Mira is introduced in my other story: Miraculous (watching the show)
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug and Cat Noir opened their eyes and looked around. They were in a small room. They did not know where there were or how they got there. They did not even remember transforming. A flash of familiar colours behind them made them around. "…Mira right?" Cat Noir said. He vaguely remembered the hot pink haired girl. Miraculous smiled. "Come with me." She said. She opened a door that had appeared and walked though. There heroes glanced at each other and followed. They went wide eyed as they saw that they were on a stage with a small table and microphones on it. There was a large crowd of people; quite a few dressed in cosplay of different fandoms and characters. Some characters they even recognized as friends.

Mira smiled and held up her own microphone. She turned to Cat Noir and Ladybug. "You guys remember the time I made you and your class watch the show, correct?" Ladybug and Cat Noir glanced at each other. "Not every detail. I remember you, and that we watched the show but I don't remember any details about it." Cat nodded at what Ladybug said. "Yeah same for me." Mira smiled. "The crowd has seen the show so they know stuff. They are big fans. So don't be too alarmed if a person mentions stuff that no one else knows about. Ok?" The heroes nodded. Mira smiled as she popped her bubble gum. She gave Ladybug and Cat Noir each a microphone. The crowd quieted, ready for the Q&A.

[Start of Part 1 Video]

Cat Noir smiled. "I feel very powerful because I have a microphone." He said to Ladybug. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Mira stood to the side, ready to collect questions from the crowd. "Hey guys, how are you all doing this day?" The crowd cheered. "That's about what I expected. Enthusiasm but slightly dead inside. Same. " The crowd laughed. "Anyway, welcome to the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir panel, hosted by me, Mira." Some members in the crowd clapped. "Oh look at that you are so nice. Here we have Ladybug and Cat Noir." The crowd clapped and cheered. Cat Noir's face lit up. He bowed. "You people are so nice, look at you. I love this crowd." Cat Noir said.

Mira smiled. "Ok guys, you can ask the two heroes of Paris questions. Just like kids in school, raise your hands, shoot them up, and I will come around to collect your questions and/or lend you my microphone. I will get to as many different people as I can. Also, this is a PG panel because Miraculous Ladybug is a show for smols." The crowd laughed. Mira popped her gum. "So harness your inner smol and don't let it run away from you. Keep track of it with like, one of those kid leaches. Don't let it get too far. Or we will drop kick you out of this panel room." The crowd laughed. "Consider this panel as pre-reveal. So please don't just come out and say 'this person is Cat Noir' or 'this person is Ladybug'. If a reveal does happen, so we don't get the heroes forever freaking out, I will magically erase their memory of the reveal and we will just continue with the panel because 'no one knows who the heroes really are. That's a secret'." The crowd laughed at the last part. "So yeah we are going to start off with Q & A/ Truth or Dare. Keep the dares PG. Ladybug and Cat Noir have a right to decline a dare if it, for some reason, is really awkward or uncomfortable but because it is PG I should hope that doesn't happen." The crowd laughed. "So put your hands up and wave them around. So who has a question?" When no one immediately put up there hand Mira sighed. "OK go home guys." The crowd laughed. Some people put up their hands. As Mira walked over to ok the first question the two heroes glanced at each other and smiled.

Mira repeated the crowd member's question. "Ok, first question. Cat Noir, what is your favorite cat pun?" Cat Noir looked playfully offended. "You're asking me to choose just one?" Ladybug sighed. 'Here we go' she thought. "That is offensive on a spiritual level." A crowd member spoke. "Top favorites then." Cat Noir sighed. "What are my top favorites? I don't know. It's contextual." Ladybug sighed. "We probably won't have enough time for Cat to list all of his favorite puns." Cat Noir smiled. "Well that's true. I mean…" He pointed to the crowd member who asked the question. "…mew think I can just pick one?" Some crowd members clapped. "It's ridiculous. You people ask so much of me." He said in a playful voice. The crowd laughed.

Mira was now in the front row. "Second question is for Ladybug. What is your favorite Cat Noir pun?" Cat Noir immediately stood close to his lady, waiting for her answer excitedly. "I am listening." Cat said. Ladybug glanced at him. "Define a Cat Noir pun?" Cat Noir smiled a Cheshire grin. "Anything that has come from my mouth?" The crowd laughed. The person who asked the question smiled. "Just a cat pun." She said. "Oh ok. I am going to need a minute then." Cat Noir glanced at a non-existent watch. The crowd laughed. After a few moments Cat spoke. "They all stick so well in her mind they are just swimming in there all over the place. She can't pick one cause they are all brilliant." He said dramatically. Ladybug sighed. "Ugh, there was that time when we were fighting Animan when he said 'we are giraffe-ing him crazy'. " Cat nodded proudly. "I was really proud of that one." He said with a large smile on his face. "I got this on lockdown. I have puns down to an art. To a science. I should have a class on puns because th-"Ladybug interrupted him. "Please don't." the crowd laughed. Cat looked down. "There you go. Just crush my dreams why don't you. Anyway, next question."

"Cat Noir, what do you think about Marinette?" Cat blinked. "Oh, I ah, I mean it's, I haven't interacted with he a whole lot, but I ah, I have had a few conversations with her, I have worked with her on one or two occasions and she was great I think, she was cool. She was very impressed with me, obviously." Ladybug rolled her eyes and sarcastically nodded along. Cat Noir continued. "I had all the best ideas, obviously. They weren't hers. At all. It was good. She seems cool. I don't know much about her as a person, it's not like I know her or anything but ah, but no I'm sure we can get along if I did not have the whole superhero thing to keep me busy all day." Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed. Cat saw and frowned. "What is with that face?" He asked her. Ladybug turned away. "Nothing." Cat shrugged. "Ok. I'm sure it's not important." He said to himself.

"You mentioned working with Marinette a few times, who do you think was more willing to go along with your plans, like, who was more useful in a battle? Marinette or Ladybug?" A crowd member asked. Ladybug blinked. "Is that even a contest?" Cat shrugged. "I mean, Ladybug is my partner of course so there is no one who could beat her. And ah, in regard to defeating super villains I will have to pick Ladybug because she can purify the Akumas and that is a crucial step to the superhero process. Marinette was great. She went along with things and was a good sport about it. She played her roll very well." Ladybug sighed. "She kept you both from drowning in the bottom of the river." Cat Noir froze. "How do you know about that?" He asked her. The crowd giggled. Ladybug panicked. "She…tells me things." Cat raised an eyebrow. "She tells you things?" Ladybug froze. She pointed at him. "Yeah. I introduced her to you, I ah I mean I told you-" Cat interrupted her. "You sent me a picture and told me she was cute?!" Ladybug glanced at the crowd. "Well how would I know that unless I knew her?" Ladybug argued. Cat just stood there, staring at her. "Because that is where the Evillustrator went and we were worried that she was going to get attacked?!" Ladybug glanced at the crowd. "Well, ah where did you think I got her picture?" After a few moments of silence and no one moving Ladybug turned around. "Never mind." Cat blinked. "Where did you get her picture?" The crowd laughed. "That is a darn good question." Cat continued. Ladybug thought for a moment. "Listen, I can look up any information I want about a person just by looking them up on my yoyo." Cat was looking around very confused. "So then how…?" Eventually he just looked down. "My head hurts." He said. The crowd laughed. Ladybug smiled. "It is not necessary for you to understand, just accept." Cat Noir looked at her skeptically. "Sure, yeah I uh, may have other questions about that later. Next question."

 **[Hey. I know the very start is really bad and you would not know who Mira is unless u have read my other story: Miraculous (watching the show which at the moment is very unfinished, But from i hope you enjoy this. I highly recommend that you look up Uptown Cosplay on Youtube an that you watch her Miraculous panel videos!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mira handed the microphone to a crowd member. "Has it ever occurred to you that there are similar traits that might connect someone like a spotted superhero to another person , like has there been any signs like at all, like hair or…". Mira smiled. "Basically dose anyone remind you of anyone else?" Cat looked around in dramatic thought. Ladybug spoke. "I am sure people have been doing studies on that since Superman." After a few more moments of Cat Noir in dramatic thought, his face showing signs of possible theory's and discarding them. Eventually Cat Noir shrugged, "Nah." The crowd laughed. "There must be some kind of magical glamour on our suits to help protect us from that." Cat Noir shrugged. "It's the masks." He said. "Otherwise…" Ladybug said as he grabbed her pigtail and shook it. "Yeah. Next question." Cat Noir reached out and gently hit her pigtail, giving in to his inner cat. Ladybug turned so Cat stopped.

"So Ladybug, how do you feel about Adrien Agreste?" Immediately the crowd went 'oooh' and Cat Noir faked coughed. "Yeah Ladybug, how do you feel about that kid that is on a billboard now and again? That guy. I guess he is kind of famous or something. Maybe." Cat Noir said nervously. "I, uh, he…" Ladybug said. Cat Noir tugged on his collar slightly. "Adrien is uh, um, a distinguished and important icon of Parisian fashion, because of, uh, his career as a model for his father, Gabriel Agreste, the greatest fashion designer in the world and…" Cat Noir had been nodding along until she mentioned Gabriel was the best designer, which he hesitated but agreed with. Ladybug continued. "…um, he is, I mean I've heard that he is…" Cat Noir was behind her, hoping that she would hurry with what she was trying to say. "…very kind and selfless." Cat Noir did a small fist pump. He stayed silent and out of Ladybugs view. He had become very proud and was posing and nodding along with what his lady was saying. "And talented. He can do so many things. Everything he does, he does so well and he fences, piano, he knows how to speak Chinese and he plays basketball." Cat Noir had been low key acting out what she was saying. The crowd was laughing at his actions. He was really happy with himself and with all the praise that Ladybug was unknowingly giving him. "And the camera loves him, the sun loves him, it just dances in his hair and just reflects off in all directions so you can't look at it too long or you will get blinded…" Cat looked at her confused for a moment. He went back to being proud when Ladybug continued. "His smile is just blinding and there is something just so…warm and sweet about his voice. It's like if honey had a sound." At this point even Cat Noir sighed dreamily. Ladybug glanced at him slightly confused. "But is he cute?" The crowd member called out. The crowd laughed. Cat came back to reality. "Yeah Ladybug, is he cute?" He said, slightly more shaky and persistent than he probably intended. Ladybug glanced at him. "No he isn't cute, he is gorgeous!" Cat had the biggest Cheshire smile on his face as he did a huge wind up, followed by multiple fist pumps. The crowd laughed. Cat Noir looked so proud and happy. He faked coughed when Ladybug turned to face him. "He sounds alright." He said, his voice breaking a little. "Seems kind of stuck up to me. Too perfect. It's never a good sign. Can't be too careful with those." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Someone is looking black and blue on their ego." Cat Noir shook his head. "What? My ego is not delicate." He said. His voice breaking. The crowd laughed.

"The next question is 'will your kwami's eat anything other than their favorite snacks?" Mira repeated. Ladybug thought for a moment. "She does, if it has lots and lots of sugar then she will eat it but nothing recharges her batteries like chocolate chip cookies. But Kwami's have been around as long as humans have but we know that chocolate chip cookies haven't." Cat Noir nodded. "The tastes of a kwami must change over time with each miraculous holder or something." Ladybug nodded. "Yeah as food becomes more processed it maybe charges there batteries better." Cat Noir nodded. "Accurate. Just like real life." Cat said calmly and randomly. The crowd laughed. "Yeah I'm sure Plagg can eat other things but he honestly is just too picky to even try to feed him anything else. He hasn't even offered me any alternative. He is just like 'Oh no I need camembert cheese obviously that is all I will take!' and I'm like 'Well fine. You're lucky my family is loaded." He said. The crowd laughed.

"Over here in the very back we have another question." Mira said. She handed the person the microphone. "Ladybug, did you ever tell Cat Noir what happened after Dark Cupid affected him?" The crowd immediately went 'ooh' and laughed as Cat Noir turned to face Ladybug as she went awkward. "I like you." Cat said as he pointed to the person who asked the question. Ladybug glanced from the person to Cat Noir and back. "No, I'm not sure; I mean he didn't really ask." Cat Noir pulled out his phone and looked at the time. He put his phone down. "Gee, I can't say we are short on time now. So uh…do tell." Ladybug was not sure how to respond. "Well, the question was 'did I ever tell you' and I didn't so no." Cat Noir looked at Ladybug with disappointment. "Cheap skate." He said to her. He turned to face the crowd. He smiled. "Oh and now all the hands go up." The crowd laughed. "You guys have got my back. I love you. Ok, who is going to give me what I want?" He looked around. Cat smiled as Ladybug just became more panicked and awkward. Cat faced Ladybug, waiting for whatever she had to say. Ladybug looked so nervous. "Well, um, what do you think happened?" Cat Noir shrugged, he was getting annoyed how she was stalling. "I don't remember anything!" Ladybug gulped. "Well, do you remember taking an arrow for me?" Cat Noir sighed. "Well yeah I remember that." Ladybug spoke. "Then you already know that you were put under a spell that made you hate my guts." Cat sighed. "Yes, and Plagg told me later that I said a bunch of horrible things to you and I wanted to die inside. There's that." Ladybug nodded. "You also tried to Cataclysm my face." Cat Noir immediately turned away. "Oh my god!" H said quickly. He felt so bad. He put his back to the crowd and was shocked at his actions. "I am a terrible person! I am so sorry!" He said as he turned back around. "I don't blame you. I know it wasn't you." The crowd awed. "I tried to reason with you I always do. My feeling weren't hurt." Cat Noir was hunched over. "Ok." He said quietly. "I was kind of surprised at how much more you hated me than other people who said they hated me." Ladybug said. Cat Noir thought for a moment. "Yeah but the way Dark Cupid works like, is his arrows changes love into hate right? So when everybody else, you know, there was love in there and it got changed into hate so if someone ends up hating you more than other people…" He didn't know how to continue. " I uh, I'm sure there is no correlation whatsoever." He said quickly. The crowd chuckled. Cat cleared his throat. "I just remember you saying something about 'that kiss' and I have no idea what you meant." Ladybug nervously looked away. "You weren't supposed to remember that." She said quietly. The crowd laughed. "I asked you about it but our time was running out." He said as he looked at his ring. It was silent for a few moments. Finally Ladybug spoke. "I mean, I uh, I thought it was a good idea." Cat sighed. "What was a good idea?" Ladybug gulped. "Well, you know all those, uh, classic fairy tales where the, ugh kiss of true love brakes the spell?" Cat Noir nodded. "Yeah, try and true." He stood there with a normal smile on his face for a while. Mira whispered into her microphone. "3…2…1" When Mira said 1, Cat Noir's face fell as realization hit. The crowd laughed. Cat looked at Ladybug shocked. His brain had shut down. She smiled nervously at him. "Pretty clever huh?" Cat Noir's arm fell to his side and he slouched. He swallowed as he glanced at the crowd. "You tried everything to get away from me." Ladybug said. Cat Noir placed his microphone on the nearby table and walked to the back of the stage. He put his hands to his face and glanced at the crowd. He squatted/crouched with his back to the audience. The crowd laughed as Cat fell to his side and lay on the floor, curled up in a ball. The crowd heard a muffled scream. After a few more moments, he stood up with his arms in the air. "I'm good. I'm fine. I am composed for days." He said as he went back to his standing spot. He had not noticed Ladybug was getting closer to where he was when he was on the ground. So suddenly Ladybug was standing really close to Cat Noir. "Why are you so close to me? Help!" He said as he stepped away nervously. "Just making sure you are ok." Ladybug said. Cat grabbed his microphone. "And see if I needed to resuscitate you or something." Cat Noir immediately turned to face her and froze. "Should I go back?" He asked way too quickly. It caught Ladybug off guard. "I can go back!" He pointed to the ground. The crowd laughed. Ladybug gently patted Cat Noir's head. "No, you're ok." Cat sighed. "Oh ok." Ladybug turned to the crowed. Cat Noir whispered to himself. "Darn it." He smiled nervously. "I uh, heh, help me, uh next question."


	3. Chapter 3

"This next bit is for Cat Noir. A little birdie told me that Mr. Pigeon is your arch nemesis." A person in the crowd said. Cat smiled nervously. "De-define arch nemesis?" Another person in the crowd yelled out "Bless you!" Cat Noir froze. "Don't call me out in it guys. I thought you had my back. Uh, Mr. Pigeon was uh, one of a kind. A different…unique individual." Ladybug smiled. "He was a special snowflake." Cat Noir felt his nose tickle just thinking about the fathers. Cat Noir sighed. "He, he was fine. Nothing happened what so ever. I…can't deal with feathers guys. I just can't. Never again." He said as he turned away from the crowd for a moment.

"If you had the chance to take down Hawkmoth and it would mean revealing you identities would you?" Mira repeated the next question. Cat turned to face Ladybug. "Yes." Cat Noir said immediately and seriously. Ladybug was shocked at how quick he answered. Cat Noir glanced at the crowd and stepped towards Ladybug. He covered her ears with his hands and faced the audience. "After that rant she just went on? Heck yes I would!" He said excitedly. The crowd laughed as he removed his hands. Cat Noir smiled and cleared his throat. "I uh, think it's a fair price to pay. I can make some sacrifices for the greater good." He said with a Cheshire smile. Ladybug thought for a moment. "Well once we take down Hawkmoth, there is nothing to worry about theoretically right?" Cat nodded. "Right. Then there is no pressure or a reason to hide anything. We can just open up and be honest and, uh, get to know each other better. Yeah?" Ladybug sighed. "Yeah I guess." Cat Noir smiled. "Yeah." He turned to crowd. "I have a chance guys. I have a chance." He said quietly.

"Answer honestly, how long do you both spend time on your hair a day?" A crowd member asked. Cat Noir smiled. "Well, tbh, this is my bed head. Boom!" He pointed to the mess of hair on his head. The crowd laughed. "Nah it's when I'm in my civilian form and not wearing the mask when I spend more time on my hair." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Cat Noir looked at her defensively. "I, uh, you don't understand, it's part of the profession!" He said quietly as he looked at the crowd. Ladybug pointed to Cat's head. "You're probably lying about this being your bed head." She turned to the crowd. "Guys spend more time than we do to make it look like they roll out of bed a certain way." Cat smiled and posed. "# I woke up like this!" He said weirdly. The crowd laughed.

"Next question. Cat Noir, do you feel that your partnership is mainly one sided because Ladybug can fix stuff and she has her lucky charm as well that only she can purify the akuma?" Cat Noir sighed. "Yeah sometimes but, I mean, it's a give and take. I am just happy to do all this with her by my side and have her as a partner obviously. So I don't mind if the contribution to the whole purification process is not exactly 50-50. I uh, I am the best side kick ever." He said with a pose. The crowd awed. Ladybug smiled. "You're not a side kick, Kitty, you're my partner." The crowd awed again. Cat Noir did a small jump of joy. "See?" He pointed to Ladybug while facing the crowd. Ladybug faced the crowed. "The way I see it, if I didn't have Cat Noir with me, then I would be twice as much danger and if I am taken out of the fight then it would all end right there because I am the only one who can purify the akumas." A crowd member called out. "So you need him as a decoy then?" The crowd chuckled and awed. Cat sighed. "Well speaking of my dreams…" He dropped a fake microphone and squashed it with his shoe. Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, Kitty, you understood this from the beginning. You automatically assumed the roll I needed you to be." Cat nodded and the crowed awed. "I am there for you." Ladybug smiled and removed her hand. Cat Noir's smile turned into a large Cheshire grin. "You now I'll catch a grenade for you!" He sang while doing a dramatic pose. The crowd laughed and Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You were doing great until then." Cat Noir grinned and did a finger gun. "I've caught arrows, I've been, and I've done so much already. I've got this down guys. I know what I'm doing." He froze with a smile. "I promise." He looked around for confirmation. His smile fell. "I don't see a lot of reassurance. Ok, never mind." He smiled nervously. Mira popped her gum.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was there ever a part during Marinette's date with the Evillustrator, that you were kind of jealous?" Mira repeated. Cat Noir coughed and stuttered. "Me? Jealous? I uh, of that guy?" He said nervously and defensively. He noticed a cosplayer of Nathanial. He pointed to him. "Of that guy?" His voice was getting really high which caused the crowd to laugh. "Never! I am being purrfectly honest, I uh, have no reason to be jealous what so ever." Cat Noir was standing awkward. "Marinette is…" The crowd member called out. "Sure." Cat Noir shut his mouth and pointed to the crowd member like 'please shut up!'. Cat Noir took in a deep breath. "Marinette is very nice girl and according to this one," He pointed to Ladybug. "Very cute as well. And she was purrfectly lovely…a purrfectly innocent civilian girl, but I, uh, it's not, as you should know, unless you know something I don't, I uh." Ladybug coughed. Cat turned to face her and froze. The crowd laughed. Cat Noir continued. "That's not where my sights are set right now; she is not the apple of my eye right now." He said nervously as he motioned to Ladybug. Another crowd member called out. "But were you?" Cat look at the crowd member annoyed. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Everything is fine." He said with a fake smile.

"If you guys had to pick a favorite super villain, who would it be?" A crowd member asked. Ladybug sighed. "A favorite super villain?" Mira popped her gum. "Which one did you have the most fun fighting?" Cat crossed his arms. "Uh, which one did I not get seriously beat up by?" The crowd laughed. Cat Noir smiled. "I hate that it takes me time to think about this." A crowd member called out. "Pixelator? He didn't really hurt you." Cat nodded half-heartedly. "Uh, not really but that was still very, that was freaky. And I got stuck in a photo with…" He glanced at Ladybug. "Yes with uh, wait never mind." He shook his head. "Uh, a lot happened. I was, I was, uh, scared for my life at a couple different times and also for Ladybugs. Uh…" After a long pause another crowd member called out. "Dark Cupid, because you got to kiss Ladybug?" Cat Noir smiled. "Well in hindsight you're not wrong. I just kind of wish I remembered it!" He said the last part in an annoyed tone. "That would be nice. Uh, otherwise I don't know. Do you have a favorite?" He turned to Ladybug, who was deep in thought. She sighed. "It's easier to pick my least favorite super villain. But I guess…uh." Cat nodded. "Always is." Ladybug sighed. "Fighting Simon Says had the perk of-" Cat Noir put his hand up like 'nope!' and stepped back. "-being able to rescue Adrien a few times." Cat Noir was physically saying no to Simon Says, shaking his head and making an x with his arms. Cat Noir coughed. "Simon Says was fine. I had no personal attachments or investments in that whatsoever." The crowd laughed. "Simon Says was great. He was great." Ladybug spoke. "And Cat Noir was great in uh, he was really good in uh. Ahem. He was good. Really good. You didn't get beat up that time." She kept stuttering. Cat Noir looked at her quizzically and smiled.

"Can thou grammar?" Ladybug smiled. "Nay." The crowd laughed. Cat grinned. "To-che." He smiled. "Thank you for that though. I will take that for what it is worth. I take every compliment I can get." Ladybugs face lit up. "Oh, and Gabriel Agreste walked me around his mansion and showed me all his pictures of Adrien." She said dreamily. Cat Noir went wide eyed. "Well that's awkward." He said softly. The crowd laughed. A crowd member called out. "So you don't have any pictures of your own?" Cat Noir slowly turned to face Ladybug. She blushed. "I, uh, well these were professional photos, blown up to larger than life proportion!" She said defensively. "Are you saying that you have nonprofessional photos?" Cat Noir was definitely unsure how to react. He faced Ladybug with slight concern. "Do you know him on that personal of a level?" He asked. Ladybug smiled nervously. "Ugh, he, he gets put into every fashion magazine in Paris." She said defensively. Cat Noir frowned. "That's not what they are asking though. Those are professional photos." Ladybug turned to face the crowd. "I meant printed professionally." Cat blinked. "Are you pirating pictures of Adrien Agreste off the internet?" He slowly backed away from her. "No!" She said defensively. "Look, there is nothing illegal about printing out pictures of the internet." Cat Noir blinked. "Are you selling them?" He asked. "Or scanning them from my magazines, or uh, asking my best friend to send me some photos that she catches of him." Cat Noir frowned. He looked around confused. "What? I, I don't remember any of this? When did…?" He said quietly. Ladybug smiled. "She hooks me up." She said giddily. "She is my dealer." Cat Noir looked concerned. Mira popped her gum and spoke into her microphone. "Hugs, not drugs, kids." The crowd laughed. "I'm sure Cat Noir has a lot of questions but your questions are more important. His come later. Ok, who else has a question?" Mira said with a smile as she looked around the crowd.

"Cat Noir, what would you do if Ladybug fell in love with someone else?" Cat froze and his face fell. "Have you not been listening to, wait never mind." Ladybug said. Cat Noir's eyes widened. "What?" Ladybug froze. "Nothing." The two heroes stared at each other for a moment before Cat turned. "Ok, um, I…uh, of course, uh, there, there is no evidence of that. I uh…why, why do you think that matters to me? I am not personally invested at all." He said nervously. "Ladybug is, she is uh, my partner in fighting crime. That's…oh nooo." He stomped his foot. "Who do I have to fight?" He said to himself. The crowd laughed. Cat Noir kept stuttering. "Um, that would, I uh, would be very happy…for her…Can you see the sincerity in my smile?" He said though his teeth. "It's there I promise. Don't question me." Cat sighed. "I feel like I am being so attacked right now." The crowd laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever feel uncomfortable in your suits? Like sweaty or something?" Cat Noir shook his head. "Nah. It's magic." Ladybug nodded. She examined the fabric on her arm. "It's magical fabric. It seems to just wick away everything and it doesn't wrinkle because it fits me more perfectly than any real fabric would." Cat Noir examined his own suit. "Yeah they just move with you effortlessly. It is like the most custom made, tailored thing in the world. Because it's magic and it's great." The crowd chuckled at the odd voice he was doing. "I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love this thing." Cat Noir pointed to his suit. Ladybug smiled. "One time I spent all day just modeling my Ladybug suit in the mirror because I was so fascinated by it from a fashion designer's point of view." Cat looked at Ladybug. "Are you a fashion designer?" Ladybug froze. "No, but I would like to be." Cat nodded. "Oh ok that's cool." He thought for a moment. "No, doesn't sound familiar at all." He said to himself. The crowd laughed.

"Cat Noir, have you ever used Cataclysm on the akuma butterfly?" Cat glanced at Ladybug. "Uh, you know, we have actually kind of thought about this before. I haven't purrsonally. I haven't tried just cataclysm-ing that thing into pieces. We don't necessary know what will happen or if purifying it poses any huge benefits over just scrapping it into bits. We don't know fur sure because we haven't tried it." Ladybug nodded. "It just sounds like a bad idea to me. I don't know why. I mean, if it was that easy than your kwami would have just said 'Hey, destroy it'." Cat Noir shrugged. "Plagg just, I don't know if Plagg tells me everything to be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if it just slipped his mind." Ladybug's eyes widened. "Really? Wow." Cat Noir nodded. "If he was like, stuffed with cheese and taking a nap in my trashcan like he sometimes does then I wouldn't really hold it against him or be surprised." Ladybug slowly nodded. "I guess kwami's are very…unique and individual." Cat nodded. "Oh yeah. Sounds like it." He sighed. He turned to the person who asked the question. "So yeah, haven't tried it. But uh, if Ladybug got akumatised, I would be willing to try anything. So who knows?" Mira popped her gum and giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have been given a dare! This person would like to see Ladybug and Cat Noir, against each other in a pun war!" Cat Noir's face lit up. "A pun war?" The heroes looked at each other. After a few moments of staring, Ladybug put her arm on her hip and smiled. "Bring it on." Cat Noir slowly nodded with a smug grin on his face. "Alright then." He bowed. "Lady's first." Ladybug thought for a moment. Cat Noir chuckled. "This is going to be a synch." Cat Noir had the smuggest grin. "Uh, how are you feline today?" She said nervously. The crowd chuckled. Cat Noir looked at her surprised and slightly impressed. "Your using cat puns on me? You're trying to beat me at my own forte?" A crowd member called out. "You need to use bug puns then!" Cat looked at the crowd member. "Now wait a minute…" Mira popped her gum. "Your handicapped." She said. Cat frowned. "Ooo, that's not fair. Handicaps were not in place for the original, I resent this." He said as he pointed to Mira. "Sometimes, Cat Noir, when you look at me it is like you're seeing spots." She said with a smug grin. The crowd 'oohed'. Cat Noir shook his head. "You don't get to double pun me. That's not fair." Ladybug put her hand on her hip. "Then fight back." Cat Noir frowned. "I, uh…" He stood, shaking a little. Cat opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Cat got your tongue?" Ladybug said. Again the crowd 'oohed'. Cat Noir was getting frustrated. He shook his head. "This is not fair!" He turned away. After a few moments, he turned around. "I, uh, hm." Ladybug smiled. "Got you all a buzz now." She shook her hand to imitate wings. Cat Noir frowned. "You, you…" He opened his mouth but again nothing came out. After moments of silence, Mira spoke. "You kind of have already lost Cat." He slowly turned to face her. "Nobody asked you." The crowd laughed. "I uh." Cat Noir shook his head and frowned. Ladybug smiled. "You are lost purr words." The crowd awed. Cat Noir froze, staring at Ladybug. "I have, I have no words for you." Ladybug smiled. "My point exactly." Annoyed, Cat turned around. He thought for a moment then turned back around. He was about to say a reply but Ladybug spoke first. "I am just pulling your tail." He pointed at her, and frowned. "You, you can have this one but you and I…" He pointed to him and her. "We are not done here." He stomped his foot. "I feel so attacked!" He said in a high pitched voice. Ladybug smiled victorious. "Just name a time and place." Cat Noir looked up. "Careful watch you wish for." He smiled. "It uh, almost sounds like you asking me to uh, take you on a date." Ladybug opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Cat stepped closer to her. "We could make a, night meow-t of it." The crowd laughed. Ladybug just stood there, unable to say anything. Cat Noir did a small body roll with a big Cheshire grin on his face. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You really think you're the cat's meow, don't you?" Cat froze. He looked at Ladybug and with all seriousness replied. "I mean yeah, obviously." The crowd laughed. Cat smiled. "We will talk later." He pointed at the person who suggested the pun battle. "I resent you so much." He said quietly. "Next question."

"How do you think Adrien would feel, if he finds out the scarf he thought was given to him from his dad, was actually from Marinette?" Cat Noir froze. Ladybug spoke loudly. "Lies and slander!" Cat Noir blinked. "Is uh, that is a hypothetical question, right?" Mira smiled. "Yes." She called out. "No." Ladybug called out. "Wait yes, yes it is." Cat Noir looked at her confused. Ladybug smiled nervously. "Don't look at me, what do I know?" Cat slowly nodded. "Good question. What do you know?" Cat Noir coughed. "I mean it's, uh, seeing as Adrien Agreste and I have obviously nothing to do with each other I have no idea what you are talking about. And scarf? What scarf? I uh, know nothing about the guy's father but uh, I'm sure that he gives his son presents all the time." He said the last part bitterly through his teeth. The crowd awed. "And not just fountain pens year after year." He said, annoyed and kicking the floor. Ladybug frowned. "That sounds oddly specific." Cat blinked. "Nope. Just pulled that out of the air. I didn't get that from anywhere. At all." There was a long pause. "I feel uncomfortable. Next question."


	6. Chapter 6

Mira smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have another dare. This time it is a dance battle." The crowd ooohed. Cat blinked. "Well that's just, I mean." He faced his Lady. "I am so sorry." He said as he placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. There was a long pause. Mira put her gum in the bin and placed another piece in her mouth. "Remember how the pun battle went?" Mira said. Ladybug smiled. "You thought you had me outdone by the puns." Cat Noir nodded. "Yeah. That was different." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "And you are still getting cocky." Cat sighed. "Yes I am." There was another long pause before Ladybug smiled. "Ok Kitty, it's your funeral." The crowd chuckled. "You are, you are on high horse today, aren't you." He nodded nervously. Ladybug smiled. "Well I have reasons to be. I kind of dragged you across the dirt earlier." Cat Noir put his microphone down on the table. "My Lady, you should know better." He crossed his arms. "Like have you not seen all of these moves?" He said as he did the same dance moves that he did during Mr. Pigeon. Ladybug sighed. "I have seen those moves. That's how I know I will win." Cat turned to face her. He crossed his arms and did the splits, held the pose, crossed his legs and sat down on the floor. The crowd clapped and laughed at his dancing. Ladybug put down her microphone. She slowly skipped around him and clicked her fingers. She clapped twice and rang the bell on Cats neck. He went wide eyed. "Wait, that's not fair!" He said defensively. She smiled and continued skipping around him and clapping. She turned to face him and gently flicked his chin, causing Cat to blush. "We didn't say contact was allowed! This isn't fair!" He said nervously. As Ladybug continued to dance behind him, Cat Noir looked at the audience. He pointed towards Ladybug. "She is playing dirty! This isn't fair!" He said urgently in a nervous voice. He put his hand on his chin and frowned. Ladybug continued to dance. She did some slight kicking and box steps. Cat Noir glanced at her. She smiled and bent forward. "You look stunned." She said with a big smile. Cat Noir frowned. "No, I'm just admiring you fancy footwork because that is the only impressive thing I am seeing." He said defensively while refusing to look at her. "I still think I won." The crowd laughed. "I have proven myself time and time again." Ladybug straitened. "If you say so, Kitty." There was a long pause. Cat finally turned to her. "Is that you admitting defeat?" Right, I totally just won." Ladybug sighed. Mira popped her gum. "I think it should be a vote." Cat Noir looked at the audience. "Come on, who doesn't think I won?" the crowd chuckled. "See, only like, a few people. I win." He said with a smile and a pose. Ladybug sighed. "Ok, Kitty. One win each. That's fair." She held out her hand. "Thank you." He said as he grabbed it. Ladybug pulled him off the ground. The crowd clapped and the heroes grabbed there microphones. Cat smiled and turned to the audience. "Now, stop daring me to do things to make me a fool of myself." The crowd laughed. Cat Noir frowned. "Your hand goes straight up. I am scared of you." He said as he pointed to someone in the crowd. Ladybug smiled.

[End of Part 1] [Start of Part 2]

Mira looked out into the crowd. "I saw a hand but it's gone now. Wait its back. Ha-ha. Yes, what is your question?" Cat nodded at the crowd member. "Cat, how many puns can you make right now?" the person asked. Cat raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Ladybug smiled. "When the stakes were high earlier, he made what like, three to my dozen." Ladybug said with a smirk. Cat Noir looked at her. "It wasn't a dozen. You're exaggerating." He said in a low voice. Ladybug frowned. "You're off your game today." A crowd member whisper yelled. "It was more than a dozen!" The crowd laughed as Cat pointed to the person with an annoyed expression. Ladybug laughed. "Thank you." Cat Noir frowned. "No! I don't believe you!" He said as he put his hand on his hip. Ladybug smiled. "Hey this is your second chance, gifted to you by an admiring fan, to recover." Cat Noir looked offended. "I don't need your second chances!" He said defensively to the crowd. "I believe in me and that's what matters!" He yelled nervously. "I think I'm hilarious!" The crowd clapped. "Thank you! I…thank you. See all this pawsitivity and self-love in the room." He smiled. "You don't need to live up to other people's expectations and demands. All you really have to impress and out do is yourself! Yes!" The crowd clapped and cheered. "I love you random citizen!" Cat Noir randomly yelled out. "Next question?" Cat Noir asked with a big Cheshire grin on his face.

"You may love yourself but does your dad?" A crowd member asked with a smile. Immediately Cat Noir's smile fell and he went wide eyed. The crowd ooohh-ed. Cat Noir slowly nodded, obviously it was a sensitive question. Ladybug frowned. "What could you possibly know about Cat Noir's family?" Cat Noir's voice went really high pitched. "No one asked me anything about my dad what are you talking about?" Ladybug looked at Cat, who looked very uncomfortable. "I…he…I am very…loved by my family. I have lots of family. They are…always around and love me very much." Cat Noir said slowly threw his teeth. He paused. "I am not bitter." The crowd laughed. Ladybug went wide eyed. "Oh Kitty." She said sadly. She stood closer to him. "Cat Noir, are you…" Cat turned to her. "…are you an orphan?" She said sadly and softly. The crowd awed. Cat Noir went wide eyed. He took a step back. "Whoa, whoa, that's, that's-" Ladybug turned away. "I know I have made jokes about you being a stray before but I didn't think that…you could be living in the streets someplace, sleeping in alleyways and literally digging though the trash." Cat Noir went wide eyed. "That escalated quickly." He said, shocked at how dark the subject turned into. The crowd laughed. He turned to Ladybug. "No, no, no-"He shook his head and hands. Ladybug turned back to him. "Do you need me to start bringing you lunch?" She asked quickly. Her eyes filled with eagerness to help her partner. Cat froze. The crowd started chanting "Say yes!" Cat Noir was amazed at the kindness Ladybug was showing. "You would do that for me?" He asked. She quickly nodded. "That's so nice." Cat Noir said, still in shock. Ladybug stepped forward. "I'll make you a scarf." The crowd awed. Cat smiled and turned to the audience. "This was all I need to say this whole time?" The crowd laughed. "All I wanted was food." Cat said in disbelief. "Maybe from a certain bakery." Mira said knowingly. Cat looked at Ladybug, his head tilted slightly. Ladybug became nervous. "Uh, yeah I know a, really great bakery." Cat Noir smiled. He was trying to be smooth but failing. "Really? I like…baked things...a lot." The crowd laughed. "Like…cookies and-" Ladybug smiled. "Yeah." Cat continued. "-and croissants." Ladybug nodded. "And macaroons." Cat Noir nodded. He smiled at the thought of all the sweets. He turned back to Ladybug. "I wouldn't ask too much of you but maybe just…a little something once in a while…to tie me over." Ladybug nodded. Cat fist pumped. The crowd laughed. "That's really sweet of you. Thanks Bugaboo. You're the best." He said. He scratched under her chin. Cat turned to the crowd. "I just got myself some free food." He said happily. The crowd laughed.

"Speaking of backed things, have you tried cat nip?" Mira asked with a teasing grin. Cat Noir blinked. "Ah, I haven't purrsonally. Uh, not gonna lie, I have kinda thought about maybe, just putting, a pinch of it on some camembert and seeing what happens to Plagg. Wouldn't that be funny?" He smiled. The crowd laughed. Cat Noir glanced at Ladybug. "You know, me though? I don't know what effect that would have." Ladybug stocked her chin, plotting and thinking with an evil smile on her face. Cat looked at her. His expression showed worry. "Should I uh, be expecting some surprises in those baked goods?" He said nervously. The crowd laughed. Ladybug thought for a moment. "If I can get you in a controlled environment maybe, like, maybe I could let you take me on…one date-" Cat Noir's face lit up. "-if you can find someplace to be alone and-" Cat Noir was so happy. "- if you're willing to try some catnip." Cat Noir looked excited and rang the bell on his neck. "I'm listening." Ladybug smiled. "And I will, uh, I'll bring some cat toys-" Cat's face went from happiness to confusion and concern. "-and see where that goes." Cat Noir looked very uncomfortable. "Uh, ok, I don't know what that means but uh, it sounds like a great time. We will uh, will talk about that later." Ladybug nodded. "Next Question." Mira smiled. "Why don't you pick someone this time Cat Noir?" He nodded and looked around.


End file.
